Tears you apart: Walking Dead
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: RxR: My first Walking Dead and it's a Shane/Rick two-shot; Shane can't take it anymore, his life is falling to pieces because of Grimes...he loved him and he hated him! Slash oriented and violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Walking Dead fic so like I say a lot don't be mean because I only watched the first season but I am going on next season and this is a little fic too so it will hopefully go by fast! Read to find out more!**

**Warnings: Possible gore, violence, language and slash (Shane/Rick of course)**

**::**

**TWO-SHOT**

Shane watched him constantly; Deputy Rick Grimes was a hero and he was definitely more of a hero than he himself could ever be.

He watched Rick always; he watched him interact with the other survivors and he listened to what words of wisdom he had to say. Only if he was as great as Rick just one day, just to see what it was like to be a kind man, to be a self-sacrificing man…but Shane Walsh was an asshole of a man. He didn't have the heart that the others did and certainly not like Rick; Grimes was the strongest one out of them all doing his best to keep them all in tack.

Shane Walsh was a jerk who thought about what was best for himself he was the selfish arrogant bastard out of the group, well besides Daryl but even that redneck had the heart for others, not Shane.

He watched Rick when it was morning and he watched him when it was night, whatever Rick did Shane couldn't handle himself; he always wanted to be like him ever since he was young. He saw how Rick comforted Lori, how he handled her so carefully and kissed her so softly like she was a piece of fragile glass…Shane knew it was impossible for him to be that gentle it wasn't in his nature to be like that. But there was something inside him that always seemed to click into gear and that thing inside him were his feelings for Grimes.

He just wished he could sneak up on that skinny Deputy and wrap his arms around him, squeezing the fucking daylights out of him. He had always wanted to do that just once;

.

Night had dawned quickly on the group of survivors. Laughter was shared and stories were told around the fire; Shane was drunk and within time he had become the groups' 'crazy drunk'. He was never able to hold his liquor like some men; even holding his anger was a tough job for this former officer.

He was pissed, he was enraged! He just wished Rick never returned…everything was better without him; before Rick Shane was the leader he was the one everyone looked up to and now that person was Rick. Shane caught himself staring at Lori and then Rick, watching very closely as they held each other.

Dale worried for Shane, everyone worried for Shane. After saying one word to him, Shane burst into an uncontrollable rage leaving the campsite with Rick on his tail.

Rick didn't understand what he had said; he didn't mean to hurt him, hell he wasn't even planning on hurting him like he did while he followed him into the woods. "Shane, Shane!" Rick lost him but he was still on him like a walker on blood. He could smell him; running through every fucking tree Shane found a good stopping place his mind jerked around and wasted as he leaned his back against a nearby tree slumping to the ground with a discarded twig poking him in the back.

"Fuck you Rick, fuck you!" Shane tossed his empty beer bottle and let the both of his legs go weak before him as his head hit the tree his eyes closed.

His hearing faded and his body went numb; he cried and cried waking from his drunken sleep kicking the ground and cursing like a wild beast. "I will fuckin' kill you! I will KILL YOU!" He stood up on uncoordinated feet one pant leg tucked into one boot as the other fell free; looking down himself through cloudy eyes he disgusted himself at his clothing; all drenched in hot summer's sweat from head to fucking toe…and those fucking cargo pants fuck he just hated them! He hated everything about him!

He cried again this time louder trying to ignore the alcohol on his tongue as a crunch of a little twig popped in his ear. "The fuck?" he cursed wiping at his eyes trying to contain himself ready to kill that mother fuckin' walker. "Come on you walker let me kill ya' ass!" he was indeed inebriated to the point of awkward slurs and uncoordinated movements as he walked toward the sound.

"Shane…" it was Rick that little scrawny ass Deputy who everyone loved and Shane watched how that dark figure moved toward him, so slow-like and quiet arms out in front of him.

Shane backed up almost falling to the ground. "Get away from me…!" as soon as Rick was close enough to touch, Shane failed to notice and once he did he freaked and shoved Rick to the ground ready to beat the shit out of him. "I said keep away from me!" he bunched a fist tight and hard ready to strike the startled Grimes with one unstable foot pressed hard into his gut.

Rick struggled but somehow pushed the other man's foot away and got him to his back. "You're drunk Shane calm down!" Rick didn't top Shane but he kneeled over to hold his shoulders back into the damp cold earth noticing the wet tear stains covering his cheeks.

"Stop it man!" the bigger man wiggled beneath Rick and pushed him again this time harder than before tackling him into a tree.

.

Rick dodged a slow fist and kneed Walsh in the stomach; he wasn't mean enough to get him where it counted but that would've helped.

Rick had to do something about this; he didn't want the others to hear and he definitely didn't want to attract the walkers. "Calm down Shane, you need to calm down!" his breath was warm against Shane's ear and he fell limp against him so immediately it was almost too hard to catch him in time.

Rick held him and let the bigger man cry into his shoulder and the nook of his neck. He smelled terribly of booze and it almost disgusted Rick away but he should be used to it by now. "Come on Shane everything's alright," a caring hand grabbed the back of his head as the other wrapped around him holding him tenderly. Shane cried hard it moved Rick; he knew he couldn't return to the camp with Shane so distraught it would wreck him even more.

Setting him carefully down on the ground against a tree he watched Shane slowly doze off, the effects of the fucking booze over coming him. "Oh Rick come on I know you wanna' hit me…don't deny it!" a sudden smirk found Shane's lips as he lay there so vulnerable his head against the tree with dark eyes locked onto Rick's that held so much anger. Rick was scared and stood up.

"Stop it Shane," Rick tried to keep his voice to a minimum his hands on his two hips. Shane still watched him. God was Rick a handsome piece of man just standing there like he was fucking something; it angered Shane even more to the point of him stumbling to get to his feet and grab a fist full of thin matted hair. Rick gritted his teeth from the pain and used everything he had to release Shane's grip. He could tell the alcohol was kicking in making Shane act crazy and Rick began to get a strange feeling in his gut that wasn't friendly.

Shane wanted him, he wanted to be him why the hell couldn't they just switch places and live happily like that? Shane cried more pulling tighter on his former partner's hair until he heard rips of all kinds. "How could you do this to me, you should have never come back Grimes, you ruined me!" tears fell fast from his eyes and Rick worried even more, his heart rapidly pounding in his chest.

"Stop it!" Rick pushed at him feeling how rough and hard his chest was against his palms. All Shane did was smirk in return pulling harder and shoving him to the ground again. "Fuck you Grimes!" He spat at Rick and that warm saliva landed perfectly over his left cheek causing Rick to wipe and turn his head. He didn't know what he did, he didn't understand. "Shane you are fucking drunk and I won't hurt you so stop this it's useless!" Rick crawled to his feet his sides aching from all the heavy breathing when he got a knee to the face and was knocked back over. Shane was a fucking beast right now breathing hard and loud pinning himself above Rick.

"I wanna' see you fight me man show me those football skills a' yours!" he wiped those stray tears away from his eyes and saw Rick's own tears glisten in the moonlight.

Grimes was amazing; amazing in every way and there was no wonder Shane had turned into a fucking asshole, he was fucking jealous! He wanted Lori, he wanted Shane he just wanted everything from them. Turning away Rick spit blood as his nose poured staring weakly up at his attacker. "I-I won't!" his voice was damaged and rugged breathing slow and rough. Shane was hurting him for no reason at all and it was hurting himself seeing him like this but there was no other way. He needed him, he craved him… "Fuckin' asshole!" Shane jumped up words slurred, giving Rick a weak kick in the side with the tip of his boot. Rick turned over to cough like an asthma victim holding himself as more blood than before dibbled free from his nose and mouth. He felt like he needed to say sorry as he lay there hurting like hell but he had no reason to. He didn't even know what was going on.

Soon after a while, Lori had snuck her way where the two officers' remained, witnessing Rick get the hell beat out of him.

"RICK, Shane stop it!" she cried loud enough rushing toward the injured deputies side putting her own shaking hands over his that shook as well covered in blood. Rick attempted to get up but Lori held him down. "Oh Rick…god what the hell is wrong with you Shane!" Lori stood up getting too close to Shane who stood there wobbling on his two feet smirking.

"Oh he's not hurt girl…" he reached out to her pulling back the V-neck of her blouse trying to get a good peek at what was there. She was a flat chested woman but man did he love her breasts. Instantly she smacked his hand away and reached up to give him a good smacking but she was slow and he crushingly grabbed her hand and moved close staring down at her. " .of me!" she yanked her hand away reclaiming it as her own and that's when he pulled her toward him and kissed her hard.

He tasted terrible; her hands planted into his rock-like torso and shoved him back. He was drunk enough for even Lori a little woman to push him to the ground but all he did was wobble backwards.

He growled deep in his throat and Rick stopped him with a loud grunted curse. The two of them looked down at him and Lori dropped to her knees again. Shane watched them cuddle, watched them sit there like they were forever together.

Shane wanted that, he needed that from someone anyone!

"You leave us the hell alone Shane I don't want you around here anymore!" Lori yelled her voice hard and stern sending little chills down Rick's sore spine. Shane still watched with wet blood shot eyes rubbing his nose free of snot and blood.

The air was cool and gave the hot sweat covered man chills. He could still taste Lori on his lips and liked that.

**.  
.**

Lori tried to help Rick stand and was successful. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Rick told her setting his jaw into lock-mode climbing to his feet. Shane wobbled still and Rick brushed himself off as Lori stepped back like she almost knew what he was intending on doing; and she knew right. Rick marched toward Shane and knocked him hard in the jaw, those boney knuckles of his cutting and eventually bruising the skin.

The drunken man fell over and lay there still for a few moments. Rick looked over at Lori and kissed her, telling her to go back to the camp and not to worry; she almost didn't listen but she knew he would be okay.

Once she left that gave Rick the time to pull him up and press him up against a tree. He felt sorrier for the tree than Shane at this moment. "You listen Shane I am not going to hurt you even though I think I should I won't I don't even know what is goin' on anymore but if you think this is how our relationship is headin' to than fine by me, just stay away from Lori," his grip on Shane's shoulders were weak but strong enough to hold him up. Shane's eyes rolled involuntarily to the back of his head from the effects of the alcohol as tears went again.

Rick wanted so badly to knock him one again but he was his friend, his partner and he wasn't a violent man, only when it came down to it but not like this.

"I love you Rick…he breathed weak against Rick's face; his face wasn't quite a mess but it wasn't too pretty either. Rick was taken by surprise so quickly it stunned him a little. What kind of 'love' did he mean? Rick loved him but a brotherly kind of love, hopefully nothing beyond that. Shane let his hands roam forward and land on Rick's hips. He was now weak and vulnerable again, mind a mess and heart damaged.

"Shane you're fine," Rick replied and it wasn't what Shane wanted; he wanted him to tell him that he loved him too and hug him or something other than pin him back like he was some sort of animal. It upset him to the point of serious heartache.

Rick understood what Shane was doing; he fell to his knees eyes tightly closed tears falling like rain. "I'm sorry Rick, I'm so sorry oh god I'm sorry!" he held his own head pulling his curly locks until it hurt. Rick hated seeing him like this. "No stop it don't say that none of us had done anything wrong," Rick had fallen to his knees as well joining his torn friend who was wet with tears and sweat. Putting his arms around him Rick could feel the heat radiate from his body to him. "Yes Rick I fuckin' hurt you, I hurt you so bad," Rick had let him fall into him holding his head close to his own as their foreheads met. Rick did his best to keep his emotions from falling out, he needed to be strong for him but it was hard.

"That doesn't matter Shane we all do things we are not proud of," Rick's one free hand grabbed onto Shane's right thigh and squeezed the large muscle. It twitched beneath his touch and before long Shane's cries died and they each stared at each other heads still touching, eyes wandering and lips smacking. It came down to this; Rick wiped Shane's eyes and Shane wiped Rick's lips of the blood that had dried there in the cracks. Afterwards Rick shut his eyes to think licking his freshly touched lips tasting the salt and dirt from Shane's thumb digging his fingers deeper into Shane's thick thigh traveling upwards.

Shane's palm that held Rick's face reached around to pull his little hairs at the end of his neck moving the both of them backwards. Rick knew where this was going and didn't like it; Shane's body was crushing against him, their thighs meeting, and their hips grinding painfully when Rick gasped for fresh air. "Shane…we can't do this!" he breathed into his ear, letting his arms fall at his sides where Shane's arms controlled. Shane didn't let him move a muscle letting his lips tickle the delicate skin behind his ear. This isn't the first time this has happened between them; they are childhood friends and things happened back then that made them blush today…now looking back on those certain things and now at this particular moment made Rick wiggle uncomfortably.

"We can do this man…just relax," Shane's voice was husky and hard his lips meeting the right side of Rick's damaged jaw kissing it sweetly while one hand played with the opposite side.

Rick's brows knitted together as he groaned arching into Shane, his back still sore from Shane's beating. "Just keep quiet," Rick responded quietly letting his fingertips dig into the toned muscles of his partner's back growing intensely hot from the closeness and the sensual touching.

Shane's mind finally stepped into a relaxed state but there was still more time for the painful hangover to slip in; hopefully their intimate motives would ease the pain.

**::**

**E/N: Well there you have it, Rick/Shane slash! First time ever making a Walking Dead fic and yes I am in LOVE with Rick/Shane…stay tuned for the next chapter! It will be a bit more…intimate! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The last chapter to my Walking Dead two-shot sadly but this isn't the last of 'em. I have a ton of pairings from this show it's not even funny! But Shane/Rick is my OTP! Please read and hopefully enjoy!**

**Warnings: Violence, Slash and language**

******::**

****The night was growing colder; Rick ached being this close to Shane feeling him breathe and feeling his chest crush against his own.

Shane teased a lot; he nipped at his ears, his neck and his chin whilst his hands took the time to caress every inch of Rick's tense skin. "I'm sorry Rick…" Shane whispered into his ear leaning up just in ability to stare into those blue eyes of his wiping at his bruised nose. Rick shook his head once and let one knee slip between the bigger man's thighs brushing against him intentionally of course. "Don't be sorry, just stay quiet and finish what you started," Grimes pulled on Shane's curly hair forcing him down into his lips again watching his lids flutter closed.

Teeth clashed, mouths gaped and tongues fought for dominance. Rick growled squeezing tight to Shane's jaw bringing him even more impossibly closer the two of them breathing so hard.

Letting Shane suck at his neck like a dying bloodsucker Shane held onto the back of his neck with great strength staring up hard at the moonlit sky finding it hard to hold back these feelings that inhibited his mind, splattering their dirty blood all over the place.

Clothes still covered their sweaty bodies, as Shane repeatedly thrust against Rick pressing their groins together in a painful collision that made Grimes cry grabbing onto him tighter which his legs grew into the form of vibrating Jell-O. Shane never stopped thrusting; those even grew stronger and much more rough and angrier making Grimes hold him with dagger-like nails shakily calling his name.

The friction between them was driving Shane insane and as he stopped suckling Rick's neck he licked his lips and gazed down at him stopping all movement. "You wanna' do this thing?" Shane smiled small brushing Rick's face free of wet strands of hair when he smiled in return reaching out with a finger stroking his lips. Rick didn't have to think twice about this, he was definitely in, eagerly kicking off his own boots and unbuckling the belt that kept those jeans on his ass. Shane raised himself up giving his friend some room to maneuver around; he laughed.

"Let me help you," Shane didn't smile or anything; the feeling right now was just too intense for a smile and he was desperate.

Rough calloused hands fumbled with a belt pulling it through with a snap and let it rest beside them. Grimes later whined after realizing that Shane had only taken off the belt, he was teasing again and it wasn't funny.

"Calm down cowboy I'm workin' on it!" with his teeth, Shane plunged his tongue free drawing wet circles around the button before his lips formed around the entire button playing around a bit before trying to free him of his dirty jeans. Grimes rolled his eyes and growled painfully fisting the grass. "Damn you!" Rick cursed staring high above him when Shane's smile turned into a feral chuckle at the sight of his friend's grown bulge.

But still wasting time, Shane continued to play around, sucking on his button as best he could and biting on it like some hungry little puppy. Those tugs were getting to him and Grimes was literally begging to be let free his brows knitted together in a saddening way. Begging wasn't getting him anywhere when Shane gazed back at his groin this time playing with the zipper, flicking the metal piece up and down with the tip of his tongue. God Shane was such a damn expert at these kinds of things; with the women and even with the men. "Tell me when you wanna' start," His voice teased as teeth grabbed onto the zipper pulling it down his eyes staring into blue orbs with his ass in the air.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, yeah now please start now!" he was in such a hurry to get this done it wasn't even fun anymore. Shane wanted Rick to struggle more, no begging just a complete struggle until he would be throwing those fists again.

"Eh, now what the hell is that?" Shane sat up letting his palms rest over Grimes little torso feeling him twitch and tingle beneath. Rick groaned trying to wiggle himself free; eventually he won between the tremendous amount of tickling and pinching and collected himself now the one staring down at Shane; if Shane wasn't going to give Rick what he wanted then he was going to do it himself or maybe tease Shane a little…it will hopefully teach him a lesson or possibly become a new obsession.

"Oh now little Grimes is in charge, first time man well whatcha' waitin' for I'm right here!" he sat on his knees arms spread out before him eying him hard still recognizing that bulge.

Looking around Rick unbuttoned his own pants and let them wrap around his ankles along with his undergarments. Soon Rick was free and revealed himself to Walsh whom smiled and gazed inching close. "No since you were being such a teasin' asshole I'm goin' to do the same to you," Grimes moved back an inch staring down at his eager friend. Raising a brow Shane bobbed his head in agreement. "Fine, fine just hurry up about it!" he leaned back crossing his arms behind his head against that same ol' tree.

First they were fighting and now this; funny how things work out between them; during this time that he had Rick wrapped his fingers around himself and teased playing with the tip and slowly getting into the motion; he hadn't done this in a while now and doing it in front of someone other than Lori was kind of awkward and nerve-wracking but if they were enjoying it then it didn't really matter.

His breathing was picking up as he looked down while doing so and taking some time to look over at his friend who watched with a smirk. "You know just wackin' off like that isn't really doin' anything for me besides growin' this fuckin' boner so please just get on your knees or somethin'," Shane began to stand tall staring at his blue eyed friend and all of his glory. "Or I can maybe help with that, how's 'bout that?" Shane grew impeccably close to him that their noses would be able to touch Shane standing taller as his hands took a hold of Grimes dick and smiled.

Rick jumped at the touch and was so relieved that he finally had his hands on him. With a smile Rick tilted his head just enough to kiss Shane without bumping noses and then aimed for his crooked nose to kiss as Shane jerked.

**.**

It was strangely relieving that no one has come out here to check on them especially Lori; he felt Rick pulse in his palms as his own breathing hitched when their foreheads met hard. It didn't take long at all for Rick to release himself into Shane's hands after a few minutes or so of dirt talking and godly touching.

And now that Rick was finished Shane wanted some of it. "Now cowboy how's about you droppin' to your knees or I just might have to flip you over instead?" Shane growled husky putting his chest out there for him to gaze upon but that's what he always did, no difference there once he rolled his eyes and dropped hard to his knees as thin twigs and rocks drove straight into his caps and Damnit that hurt like a bitch.

"So are you just going to stand there and stare?" Grimes spoke breaking the cricket-filled silence and Shane smirked showing half his white teeth. "Well pretty much," they both laughed quietly to themselves before Rick moved a little closer just enough to pull that shirt free from his pants and pull his belt out along with yanking the stained cargo pants down over his boots. Grimes should've been surprised but he wasn't; Shane usually went commando in these types of situations; he must've wanted to jerk off for a while.

Staring down at him Shane couldn't help but smile and reach down to touch his bruised stubble face. "I'm goin' to say I'm sorry again and you better say it's okay man you know I never wanted to hurt you," Shane was being serious in such an awkward state, Rick paying more attention to his dick more than anything. "It's really nothing-he gave him his full attention reaching up to touch Shane's toned stomach. Nodding his head Shane carefully wrapped his fingers behind Rick's head and forced him closer. Rick licked his lips and gazed up at his Sherriff one last time before grabbing him and taking him into his mouth, fingers playing in his dark hair.

Shane let out a soft sigh before dropping his head, letting Rick and the warmth take him. "Holy fuck man!" Shane yelped behind gritted teeth bucking his hips forward giving Rick more challenges for him to face.

Knitting his brows together Rick grabbed onto the man's hips and jerked him close. He did the best he could at taking him all in and he did. It was amazing as well; Rick used his tongue and all, even the teeth that burned the hell out of him but also sent sensational shivers down his very spine.

Bobbing his head, rolling his tongue and nipping was all he did as Shane viciously slammed his hips into little Rick's face throwing insanely dirty words his way.

Shane pulled his hair, called him a sleazy broad and slammed forward again until his buddy began to choke and pull away to get his breathing back on track. "Shit…" Rick spat holding his throat as he coughed and Shane pulled his shirt off from over his head dropping it beside them revealing those dark toned pecks and abs that stunned his Deputy. "Okay that's good now let's get down to the real love makin' man," Shane grabbed Rick by the shoulders and forced him down into the cold ground before he even had a chance to speak.

.

.

Stripped of everything, Rick swift-like snaked his legs around Shane and without any lubrication at all awaited the worst. "No lube, pretty ballsy of you man!" Shane kissed his Grimes on the bruised nose and jaw before jamming himself in.

Rick yelped and held onto him for dear life; damn this totally sucked! It hurt like fuck and Shane was still going even when Rick urged him to stop. "Come on Shane stop it hurts!" he growled shutting his eyes to hide the tears as he arched into him feeling the sandpaper like feeling suddenly die down. Shane smiled into his neck biting as hard as he could, admiring his sweet smell. "Sorry Rick I wanted you to get through it so we don't have to use lube anymore, that stuff is too sloppy for me," he breathed hard in Rick's face nipping his lips as he continued to pound.

"Ah shit it hurts like hell…gah!" Rick was whining like a broad tightening his legs around his bud still clawing the fuck out of Shane's tense back as the heels of his feet dug into the tight flesh of his ass.

Breathlessly grunting Shane ignored him and moved faster and much harder pulling onto Rick's hair giving him some room to bite at his neck. Rick couldn't believe he forgot that Shane liked it this way and damn it did hurt and eventually after a while he bled. "Fuckin' shit!" Shane stopped suddenly to pull out of whimpering Rick, finding his dick covered in his blood.

How many times was he going to hurt Rick Grimes? He didn't deserve all this pain and torment but for some reason he got it. "I'm sorry Rick, I'm crazy sorry man," he let himself step off of his friend and help dress him. But Rick stopped him pushing him over to his back.

"I'm sure you are sorry Shane," He gave him a soft smile before topping him and shoving himself inside using all the strength and force that he had. Shane held him tight feeling Rick jerk inside of him, arching and cursing.

**.**

**.**

An hour had passed and the two men had fallen asleep dressed in their jeans leaving their shirts discarded next to them. Shane let his head cradle underneath Rick's chin kissing his collarbone, leaving little love-bites. Lori wouldn't know…because Deputy Rick Grimes was Shane's.

**::**

**E/N: Well there you have it for the finale I know it wasn't too detailed but it's all I wanted to do I don't want it to sound too detailed I don't want to gross people out so hope you enjoyed and there will be more of these don't worry! SEE YA!**


End file.
